


An/onymous

by abriata



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn keeps showing up on Eduardo's laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An/onymous

Porn keeps showing up on Eduardo's laptop.

"That looks like one of Dustin's favorites," Chris says, leaning over curiously and staring at the screen, where the latest video addition is playing.

"How do I turn it _off_?" Eduardo says, clicking around. His computer ignores everything he tries, and a new round of moaning starts up.

"Here," Chris says, taking it. When he hands it back, all traces of the porn are gone.

"How--" Eduardo says.

"I have experience with Dustin's pranks," Chris says.

"Why is he putting porn on my computer?" Eduardo asks.

"Who knows," Chris says.

\---

Two days later the fifth video appears. Eduardo's in lecture and when he opens the computer to take notes the video starts playing, right in the middle of the action. Eduardo slams the screen shut and darts out of class, face burning, ignoring the whispers behind him.

"What the fuck, Dustin!" Eduardo says, when Dustin gets back to the dorm that night.

"What?" Dustin says, alarmed. He edges closer slowly.

"I was in class!" Eduardo says. "I'm pretty sure I can get suspended for something like that!"

"What?" Dustin says again, more loudly.

"The porn!" Eduardo yelps. "Chris said you always share your porn with everyone, and that's weird, but fine. But I was in class!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dustin, flapping a hand around.

"Quit putting porn on my computer," Eduardo says, glowering.

"I haven't been!" Dustin yells.

Eduardo stares at him. Dustin blinks back. "But," Eduardo says, after a moment, "Chris recognizes it as your porn."

"Yeah," Dustin admits, when Eduardo pulls out his laptop as proof, "That's mine, but I don't go around sabotaging other people's computers with it."

"But it keeps showing up," Eduardo says.

"Well," Dustin says, shrugging. "You could try putting a password on your computer? See if that helps." He hands the laptop back, freshly clean of all inappropriate materials.

"Thanks," Eduardo says. "And, um, sorry."

"No problem," Dustin says, and grins. "Someone's got it out for you, though. Porn in the middle of class - that's cruel."

\---

Chris is the only person Eduardo knows who will send emails rather than text. Dustin always teases him about it, but Chris insists he likes the more thorough, slightly slower communication better than short, disjointed bursts. Occasionally, though, he just sends pictures.

Like the recent email, it was just photographs of Brazil and Miami, cool artsy photos, and though Eduardo's surprised, he sends back an email saying thank you and sets one of the pictures as his desktop.

The next email is more pictures, this time of Harvard throughout the decades.

 _Is this for a class?_ Eduardo sends back. He knows Chris' schedule, so he can't imagine this is for any of them, but it may be an extracurricular Chris hasn't told him about. Chris doesn't respond.

At the end of the week the next set of pictures come, and they're all of Eduardo himself.

 _That's kind of creepy,_ Eduardo sends, and deletes the most recent email.

After that each email contains only an image or two. There are no more creepy ones, like maybe Chris reconsidered his subject matter for whatever this project is. Eduardo never would've asked about it if Dustin hadn't gotten his camera.

He gets it for his birthday, and he's thrilled with it. He goes around taking photographs of everything - the bathtub, the coffee table, girls through the dorm room windows. Chris puts a stop to the last one, so in revenge Dustin gets a picture of him naked. Everyone but Chris thinks it's hilarious, and Chris threatens to break the camera.

While he's complaining about the whole thing for the third time and Eduardo is trying his best to keep a straight face, Eduardo suddenly wonders, "You don't have a camera, do you?"

"No," Chris says. "But I may steal Dustin's to enact my revenge."

"Then how did you take those pictures you sent me?" Eduardo says.

"What pictures?" Chris asks blankly.

"The emails," Eduardo says, but Chris just shakes his head. "With the pictures," Eduardo insists, and pulls his laptop from his bag.

He opens them up and Chris clicks through, and then says, "I didn't send these."

"They're from your email address," Eduardo says.

"But I didn't send them," Chris repeats. "Why would I send you a whole bunch of pictures?"

"I don't know," Eduardo says. He frowns. "They're really not from you?"

"No," Chris says, with heavy emphasis. "But now I have to figure out who's getting into my email account."

Eduardo stares at his screen blankly for a while longer, while Chris fetches his own computer and starts digging through his email client, checking around. He says, while Eduardo is still just staring motionless, "You should be careful. First the porn, and now this? Somebody's messing with you."

"It hadn't occurred to me," Eduardo says flatly, and Chris makes a defensive face and goes back to his computer.

Chris tells Eduardo later that he's changed his password and asked Mark to make sure everything is all right with his laptop, and the emails stop coming. He never mentions if he found out who it was, though.

\---

Every couple of days Eduardo gets a letter. He doesn't know who they're from, or why they send them. He finds it weird, frankly. They show up everywhere, but usually at his desk as he gets into class. At first he thought it was coincidence, and the content was so random he couldn't tell any differently. They kept showing up regularly, though, and eventually he started finding them slipped under his door while he was out. When they started addressing him directly, instead of being random comments or quotes, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Problem is, there's no way to send a note back. He tries leaving them taped to his door, in the hope that the note-leaver will take them, but they never do. Eduardo's questions and requests that they stop go ignored.

As the weeks go by, Eduardo doesn't learn anything about the person except they know a lot about him and they're sneaky. He can never catch them. He goes around feeling paranoid the first couple of weeks, especially when one note, in a lazy scribble, mentions something about his mother's birthday nobody should know, but nothing happens except once the paper the note is on changes color.

Finally, Eduardo tells Chris. He's past alarm and into a fugue state of exhaustion, and he really just wishes all the weird things would stop.

Chris, unlike with the emails, is not overly concerned.

"Someone might just be bored," he suggests.

"Awfully dedicated sort of boredom," Eduardo says, and pulls out the next stack of notes. He's kept all of them, in case he's murdered one day and the police need a clue on how to find his killer.

"You don't know all of this is the same person," Chris says.

Eduardo pauses, frowning. "I hadn't thought about it. Do you think they are?"

Chris shrugs.

It's even harder to be worried when Chris is so calm, and he only shrugs off Eduardo's mentions of going to some sort of authorities, so Eduardo reluctantly lets it go. The notes stop showing up after a while anyway, just like everything else.

\---

There's a guy in one of Eduardo's classes that he's pretty sure is interested in him. They always wind up sitting next to each other, and he's offered to study together a couple of times now. He's cute, and personable, and a bit more concerned with socializing than he is with getting good grades, but Eduardo likes him.

They end up going to a Starbucks to study finally, because the guy asks again and Eduardo has no reason to say no.

It's been over a month since the porn incident, but Eduardo's still cautious each time he cracks his laptop open. David laughs at his caution, looking a little confused, but he doesn't ask and Eduardo isn't about to volunteer that particular story. They don't get much studying done, despite the upcoming test, and by the time eleven p.m. rolls around they're getting dirty looks from the employees and decide it's time to go.

David offers to lend Eduardo a book he has back at his room, and Eduardo is relatively sure the offer is genuine and not just an attempt at getting lucky, so he accepts gratefully. On the way, though, Eduardo gets a text from Mark asking for his help. David looks disappointed when Eduardo starts to beg off, and Eduardo really does like him, so he invites him along.

Eduardo knocks on the door to the suite, and when Mark opens the door he looks at David and says, "Oh."

David smiles hesitantly and introduces himself to Dustin and Chris while Eduardo follows Mark into his room. "What's up?" he asks, but Mark stares intently at his computer and says, "Nothing."

Eduardo can't get anything else out of him, but by the time he gives up and goes back out to the living room David is deep in discussion with Dustin and Eduardo can't pull him away.

"He seems nice," Chris says to Eduardo in an undertone; he sounds hesitant, as if he's not sure it's true.

"Yeah," Eduardo says. He'll ask Chris for a more honest opinion later, when David isn't five feet away.

Mark comes out. He's still ignoring Eduardo, but he insinuates himself between Dustin and David. It doesn't take very long for him to act like an asshole. The first couple of times Dustin laughs it off while David smiles uncomfortably. Eventually Chris tries to intervene, but Eduardo has to go to the bathroom and when he comes out the room is filled with an awkward silence.

"I should go," David says, when he sees Eduardo, and he takes off before Eduardo can offer to go with him.

"What?" Eduardo says blankly, staring at the door as it closes. Chris and Dustin won't meet his eyes. Mark gets up wordlessly and closes himself back in his bedroom.

\---

David avoids Eduardo in class now. No matter how desperately Eduardo tries, he can't get anyone to tell him what Mark said.

Eduardo avoids Mark, because he's angry and doesn't want to say something he'll regret. Mark suddenly makes it very difficult - he texts Eduardo all the time, calls him, drops by his dorm room - he even enlists Dustin and Chris, who both keep bothering Eduardo.

It's less than a week before Mark starts stealing shit. He has a key to Eduardo's room because of that one weekend when Chris and Dustin were both gone and he locked his key in his room. He'd come to stay with Eduardo, and by the time he'd left Sunday he'd gotten a copy of Eduardo's key made somehow. So Eduardo comes back one afternoon and finds one of his favorite gloves missing. When he gets back from dinner, the second one's gone, too.

He might not have known what was going on, except after each theft Mark texts him, _missing something?_

 _Give them back,_ Eduardo sends when the second glove is taken, but Mark never answers.

Over the next couple of days Eduardo loses a scarf, a sweater, and finally his laptop.

He storms over to Kirkland, and Dustin lets him in wordlessly.

"Give it back," he demands again, shoving open Mark's bedroom door.

Mark takes off his headphones, looking at Eduardo. "What?" he says. Eduardo gives him a look, and he says, "I have a lot of things you might want back."

"All of it," Eduardo says flatly, "but we'll start with the laptop."

Mark pulls it out of the top drawer of his desk, holding it out. Eduardo takes it, checking it over - not that he'd really be able to tell if Mark had done something, since Mark would go for subtle, probably permanent damage. He lifts the lid and freezes.

Darting a look at Mark, who stares back calmly, head slightly tilted, Eduardo lifts the note from the keyboard.

> You're slow on the uptake. It's ruining my opinion of you.

Eduardo sets the laptop at the foot of the bed. "Most people don't flirt like this, Mark," he complains, but Mark is still watching him closely and he can feel himself already starting to smile.

"I hacked into your computer, sent you fake emails, and broke into your room," Mark says. "I didn't want you to think it was anybody else."

"So you acted as creepy as possible?" Eduardo asks, smiling.

Mark rolls his eyes and says, "Process of elimination. Eventually, even you had to figure out I was the only one who could be doing all of it."

Eduardo says, "For future reference, you probably want to avoid frightening off the person you want to date."

Mark looks displeased. "You're planning on making me do this again?"

Laughing, Eduardo shakes his head. "Next time, you can just pull my pigtails."

End.


End file.
